


Bury a Friend.

by 411_axel



Category: South Park
Genre: Child abuse/neglect, Death, Drug Use, Kinda?, Like, M/M, Really dark, Song fic, Tweak's parents suck, Vomiting, but it's my first time writing something like this so it'll be a bit rough, dark themes, i can't put more tags or it'll spoil it?, this should be emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411_axel/pseuds/411_axel
Summary: Inspired by 'Bury a Friend' by Billie Eilish.Tweek's friends are worried about him. Craig is too but for different reasons.





	1. What Do You Want From Me?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like this! This deals with a lot of dark themes and I may update the tags as this goes on. I have the whole thing planed out and I just gotta write the rest, so I'll update when I can! (They're smaller chapters than what I'm used to so far :/)
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism (good or bad) are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

Tweek was at his locker. It was the end of the day and he was glad school was over, even if he still had work to go to. He had dark circles under his eyes from no sleep and his skin was as pale as ever. His movements were sluggish and he could hardly pay attention to anything.

"Hey, Tweek?" A voice sounded from behind him, making him scream and turn around quick enough to make him dizzy. It was only Clyde and Token. Tweek lowered his hand that was clutched against his fastly beating heart, letting out a sigh. "What do you guys want?" He asked as he turned around to finish getting what he needed from his locker, which included various loose pictures of Craig and him.

Clyde looked to Token then back to Tweek. "Are you doing alright?" He asked slowly, raising a brow. Tweek growled, frustrated. He slammed his locker shut and whipped around to face the two, who startled back at his outburst. "I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I gotta go. Craig's meeting me at work." Before the two could say anything, he left, stomping out of the school.

\--

"Sorry I wasn't at school today, you know how it is." Craig said as he leaned against the counter, like he always does. The shop was pretty empty so Tweek was wiping down the counter top. "I know. Nothing interesting happened anyway." Tweek shrugged as he moved to clean the coffee machines. Craig looked back at him from where he was at the other side of the counter before looking back forward. "They bothered you again, didn't they?" He asked. Tweek sighed, slumped his shoulders and nodded. Craig nodded too. "They just care."

Tweek sighed again and opened his mouth to say something, but Craig spoke first. "I think your dads coming. I'm gonna go, you have customers coming anyway." Tweek shut his mouth and nodded, turning around, his eyes fell on his dad. "Tweek! Hey, I need you to test some coffee in the back for me." He spoke as if it was as simple as grabbing a pen for him. Tweek wanted to ask for Craig to stay, but he heard the bell to the door sound off, and he knew he was to late. "Dad- I- I don't want to.. I'm still feeling sick from this morning-" "That's just your new meds, son. Some coffee will help you!" Richard ushered his son to the back room. "Some customers just came in, I'll take the register. Now, go taste that coffee." His dad smiled, like a good father would before he pushed him into the back room and shut the door.

The room was black, Tweek yelped as he frantically clawed at the wall for the light switch. When he found it, he flicked it on and sighed, relieved. He never liked the dark. He mumbled nervously to himself as he slouched on over to the table that was set up. He hated taste testing for his parents. He hated being a lab rat. He shook his head and picked up the first mug of coffee he saw, and he chugged it down. For the record he took his time with the other cups since he knew he was going to be in here a while. It's all he had to drink.

\--

It was dark by the time he was let out of the room by his mother, who left soon after her son got out since the boy had to close up the shop. She never stayed long, it was usually his dad who did so and it was peculiar that she had let him out this time, and later than usual. It was relatively quick to clean and get the shop ready for tomorrow, and soon Tweek had his backpack over his shoulder again as he locked up the shop and started walking home. When he came up to the main road he had to cross, he made sure no car was in sight before rushing across it, taking time to breathe and close his eyes after the run. Crossing streets made him anxious, especially alone.

"You're out later than usual." Came Craig's calm voice from beside him. Tweek smiled with a small laugh as he opened his eyes, seeing Craig next to him with his hands in his hoodie pockets, he had a smile as well. "I could say the same for you." He replied as he then turned so he could start walking back home, Craig followed. "You know how it is." Tweek nodded. He knew.

"Thanks for showing up. I thought you weren't coming." He looked up to Craig as he spoke. Craig chuckled. "I'll always be here with you. I promised, remember?" Tweek nodded, he rembered. They spoke in idle conversation about meaningless things, as they always do, both feeling so comfortable with each other.

Tweek frowned when he reached his house. "Mnng, well. Nice talking to you Craig. See you tomorrow?" Craig smiled nodded. "See you tomorrow." He confirmed. Tweek smiled and watched him walk away before turning to his door. He then remembered something and turned to say it to the other, but they must've rounded the corner before he could because he couldn't see him. Tweek sighed and shook his head, unlocking his door and stepping into his house, another sleepless night awaiting him.

 

 


	2. Why Don't You Run From Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo stuff is gonna pick up in the next chapter.

Tweek startles awake, sitting strait up with a Yelp, panting heavily and sweating. He looks around frantically as he grabs at his beating heart. Once he sees he's safe, he slowly calms down before he slaps his hand against his face and ran it downward with an exhausted groan. He had the dream again. He looks at the clock and sees its time to get ready for school. He grumbles as he forces himself out of bed, movements sluggish and irregular. He goes into the bathroom and opens up the medicine cabinet. He grabs an unlabeled pill bottle and takes two pills from it, they were pills his parents got him. He then takes a labeled bottle, prescribed 25mg of Lexapro, and he considers it before putting the bottle back. He fills his hand with water and uses it to down the pills.

\--

"Hey, dude. I heard what happened to Craig. You doing ok?" It was Stan. Why did Stan care? _Did he care?_ Tweek can't remember much of he boy but he has been having problems with his memory. He knew full well what Stan was referring to though. Tweek narrowed his eyes a Stan. "Don't you have better things to do?" Tweek doesn't want Stan and his friends knowing his private business.

Stan frowned, glanced to the side as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other before looking back to the blond boy. "I know it can be rough to go through, I just thought, maybe, you needed-" he was cut off. "What? Therapy? Me and Craig are just fine. Leave me alone." Tweek turned and started walking away from the other boy. Stan started to follow, but he ultimately decided not to, he'd give the other space, it seemed he needed it.

Tweek walked from class to class and sat down and took notes and went through all of the motions of class, but he didn't retain any of it. You can ask him what his notes said and he wouldn't know, he didn't even know what was on his mind. It was weird. He felt it was weird even. He soon found himself in front of a concerned Jimmy. When did he get here? "..A-And I know how hard- h-how ha-ard-... How difficult that must be f-for you."

Tweek didn't need to know the rest of what he said to know he was talking about Craig, and that frustrated him. Why was everyone asking about him and Craig? Why couldn't they ask him themselves? As if they didn't already know. "We're fine, Jimmy. _Shit_." Tweek exasperated. "Look, leave me alone. I gotta get to work." He said after glancing to the clock. That's right. Work. Jimmy maneuvered in front of him to stop him from going any further. "Look. I kn-know how you must feel. But avoiding-" "God damn it Jimmy leave me alone! Everyone asks the same _Damn_ thing!" Tweek snapped, desperation at the edge of his voice. "Just leave me and Craig alone!" He shouted, pushing past the crippled boy "but- t-Tweek w-waaa- wa- wai- s-stop!"

But Tweek was already out the door.

\--

Craig was in the back room with him this time at the coffee shop. Tweek was huddled against himself in the corner of the room with his knees to his chest and his face buried there. Craig sat across from him with his knees hugged comfortably up to his chest with his chin resting on his knees, he was much more relaxed than the other. "Again, huh?" Craig asked calmly, Tweek nodded. Craig nodded to himself and stayed silent a moment. The only sounds were from outside, the customers and his parents busy at what ever they're doing on the other side of the door. At Least the light was on this time.

Craig shifted his legs to sit cross legged, during this process, Tweek has looked up. "I think they're planning something. Something bad. They act weird with me too." Craig says as he clasps his hands together in his lap and leans forward to his boyfriend. "You've got to be careful. Who knows what they'll do? I know Clyde is pretty unstable, you know how close we are." Tweek stared at Craig's arm. It was weird, it was like there was a bloodied bandage on it but he could barely see it. It looked blurry. Was it really there?

Craig noticed his gaze and glanced at his arm and seemed to realize why Tweek was distracted. "Oh, I'm fine. Hurt myself while working on my bike. You know how it is." Tweek nodded, but still, he seemed unsure. If Craig noticed he didn't speak up. "I noticed token wasn't at school today. You should be careful around him, everyone even." Tweek looked from Craig's arm to Craig. They stared at each other a minute before Craig smiled. "Hey, why not have some coffee? We'll be in here a while." Craig suggested. Tweek nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah. Ok. Do you want any?" He asked as he got up. Craig shook his head. "I hate coffee, remember?" Tweek smiled and let out a small laugh. He remembered.

  
Craig maneuvered to the wall and sat against it with his legs stretched out and his hands behind his head. Carefree, like always. Tweek looked to a cup of coffee that was on the table. He picked it up and stared into it as he thought. Were his friends really after him? Well, Craig said so, so it must be true. He knew Clyde better than everyone else, for sure. He looked to where Craig was, but he wasn't there. He felt his heart rate pick up as he glanced around the room, only calming when he spotted Craig over by the door. "I think your parents are coming, I can hear them."

\--

Tweek wished he didn't have to cross roads on his way home. To many scenarios where he could get ran over and killed or put in a coma. He always ran. Craig never ran across the streets. But Tweek always did, always. He tried to get Craig to listen but he wouldn't. Craig was always so carefree, the not-a-fuck attitude would get him killed some day, Tweek had said.

It was always dark when Tweek would walk home. He'd usually have Craig with him but he guessed the other went home. Should he give the Tucker's a visit? No, probably not. He wouldn't want to. His backpack was heavy and he barely made it home, he was exhausted and tired, and a bit dizzy. Did he need water? Probably. But he just went to bed instead, not bothering with changing as he laid in bed. But no matter how tired he felt, he couldn't get himself to sleep.

He never could sleep, and even when he did he had that nightmare. So why would he want to?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why not be a bit interactive with you guys? If you can guess what's happening in this story by chapter three, I'll write you a one Shot! It'll be atleast 1,000 words of you get it right- but it has to be before chapter four gets out for it to count.  
> (If you want you can hit up my Instagram @shitty.fourth.graders to guess- but a comment is just as equally accepted! I like to have options for people)
> 
> This is also to push me to write more.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
